plwtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton's Minions
Creator: Calaz Editors: Cosmobo and Calaz (Probably) Writers: Cosmobo Air Date: 27. 08. 2015 Episode: 10 Season: 1 Series: Plankton Lives With The Raw Plot Plankton purchases some Minions to help him get the secret formula. Script (Scene shows Gru in front of the moon) Gru: Who is the greatest villain of all? Me! Because today we are going to steal the moon! (Gru comes in front of the picture) Gru: That´s what I said ages ago before I was good. Now I´m married to a beautiful woman. And I have assistants still. Bob: Bello! Gru: That´s Bob! He loves his teddy. (The screen goes black) (Scene cuts to Plankton on a table of the chum bucket with a remote) Plankton: That´s it! I´ll get minions so they can help me steal the formula! Karen: How do you plan on going above water? Plankton: Well.... (Scene goes to Plankton in the lab with a mini space ship) Plankton: I´ll fly around in this! Karen: And how is that supposed to pick up a minion? Plankton: It shrinks them! Karen: Good luck on failing. Plankton: (Mutters to Self) (Scene goes to Plankton in the ship outside of Gru´s house) Plankton: Just as I expected. A guard.......dog? (Plankton flys over to the house and zaps Gru´s dog with a sleep potion) Plankton: HAHA! Time to get some minions. (Plankton flys through a gap in the door) Plankton: A button on the wall. Probably leading to his secret lab. That´s a good idea. (Plankton presses the button and flys into a tube which leads him into the jam making factory) Plankton: Seriously? You have loads of minions working for you and you choose to make jam? (Sigh) (Plankton shrinks all the minions and puts them in a tube at the back of the spaceship) Plankton: Ok come with me! (A minion farts) Plankton: Ok! Who did that?! (All the minions start laughing) Plankton: These are more idiotic than I thought they would be. (Scene goes back to Plankton in The Chum Bucket lab with all the minions at normal size) Plankton: Ok! What are your names?! Bob: Bob. Kevin: Kevin. Stuart: Stuart. Dave: Dave. (A time card comes up) French Narrator: 200 more minion names later.... (Plankton is asleep) Minions: Ba Da Ga Be Oo Minions!! (Plankton wakes up) Plankton: Ok! Now this is the plan. Minions: Ba Da Gru!? Plankton: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING! Kevin: Ba...... Plankton: Ba...... Kevin: Da......... Plankton: Bada? Kevin: Gru!? Plankton: WHAT THE HECK IS A BADA GRU?! Minions: BA DA GRU!!!! Plankton: AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Scene goes to Karen riding past the lab) Karen: I told him that it wouldn´t work. Plankton: (Inside Lab) AHHHHHHH!!!! Minions: ATTACK!! Plankton: Oh! NOW YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH! Minions: Ba Da Bee!! Plankton: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Minion: BA DA BE DE HE ME JE SA KALA! Plankton: DON´T TELL ME! (Scene cuts to Plankton in a class room with minions as the students) Plankton: Good morning class. My name is Mr. Plankton. Minions: Bello. Mr Bankton. Plankton: Good enough... Today you will learn to work with me. (Plankton pulls down a sheet from the ceiling with a picture of a message in a bottle) Plankton: You see this? It´s what I want! It´s The Krabby Patty formula! And you´ll help me steal it. (Plankton pulls down another sheet revealing a picture of The Krusty Krab outside) Plankton: And this is where it is located. (Plankton pulls down a sheet with him kissing a Krabby Patty) Minions: Hahahaha. Plankton: I PHOTOSHOPPED THAT! (Plankton pulls down another with him in bed with a Krabby Patty) Plankton: I didn´t with that......That´s just wrong. (Scene goes to Bob, Stuart and Kevin walking into The Krusty Krab Dining Room) Bob, Stuart and Kevin: Woah.... Squidward: SpongeBob! Where´s that Krabby Patty?! (SpongeBob comes out off the kitchen door with a tray in his hand with 2 Krabby Pattys on) SpongeBob: Order up! (Kevin, Bob and Stuart dive at SpongeBob causing the tray to fly up in the air and hit him on the head) Squidward: Ow... (Scene goes into the kitchen where SpongeBob is being attacked by the 3 minions) SpongeBob: AHHHHHH!!!!! (SpongeBob grabs his spatula which is on the floor and hits Stuart and Kevin away) SpongeBob: Somebody help! (SpongeBob runs into Mr. Krab´s office) (Mr. Krabs is having a money bath) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob?! What´s going on here?! SpongeBob: I´m being attacked! Mr. Krabs: What!? (SpongeBob gets pushed into the bath) Mr. Krabs: Hey! Get out! (SpongeBob jumps out off the bath) (The 3 minions run back into the kitchen) SpongeBob: They want the Krabby Pattys! Mr. Krabs: They must be working for Plankton! SpongeBob: We need to get them! (Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob run into the kitchen) SpongeBob: They´re in the dining area! Mr. Krabs: We´ll never make it! (SpongeBob jumps through the hole in the wall and jumps on Squidward´s head) (SpongeBob flys over to the front doors so that the minions can´t get out) SpongeBob: What are you gonna do now?! (Mr. Krabs comes out off the kitchen) SpongeBob: I´ve got them. Stuart: Ba Do Boo Doo. Mr. Krabs: What did it just say? SpongeBob: I don´t know... (Gru lands outside of the Krusty Krab) Gru: You stole my minions! (Plankton comes out with all the other minions) Plankton: What´s all the noise about here?! Gru: Who stole who here?! Plankton: They did. They sold them to me.... Gru: Is this true? Kevin: Ba Ba Da Ba Doo! Gru: No, it was you. Plankton: What? Nah. Why would I do something like that? Bob: Ba Da Doo Da Ba Da! Gru: Because you wanted the formula! They don´t take orders from anyone else but me! Stuart: Hehe... Yeah....About that. Gru: You didn´t take orders from him did you!? Mr. Krabs: They did! Gru: You 3 are grounded for 3 weeks. (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs high 5 each other) Gru: As for you.... (Gru pulls out his freeze ray and freezes Plankton) Gru: Freeze Ray! Plankton: Barnacles.... SpongeBob: Well! Alls well that ends well! Right Mr. Krabs? (Gru is eating a Krabby Patty) Mr. Krabs: How did you? Gru: I´m still a little bad. (Bob, Stuart and Kevin are in the ship with Gru) (All of the other minions are in the back) Gru: Fare well fellow sea creatures! (Scene goes to Plankton being broke out off the ice block by Karen on a Chum Bucket table) Plankton: So......Cold...... Karen: Here have this.... (Karen puts a scarf around Plankton) (The Wizard of Oz is on TV) Plankton: That´s it! I´ll get some flying monkeys! Karen: (Sighs) (The End?) (I Think So....)